


This

by nottoolateforthegame



Series: 31 Days of Porn 2017 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, Kisses, Loving and Being Loved, M/M, Men in love, Scars, Why Was That Not a Tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottoolateforthegame/pseuds/nottoolateforthegame
Summary: ForAtlinMerrick’s31 Days of Porn Challenge.Prompt #28: Worst and Best





	1. Cover for This




	2. Chapter 2

The worst part of  _ this _ was knowing that if he had just been brave enough to say something sooner he could have saved Sherlock so much pain. Each mark was a reminder that he had spoken up too late, failed this beautiful man.

The best part of  _ this  _ was knowing that they had the rest of their lives to love one another wholly, completely. He could spend the whole night loving this man, and he intended to. He kissed each and every mark, an apology, an act of love, a benediction. 

The worst part of _this_ was the uncertainty. The not knowing if he was doing it right, if John's past lovers did it better. 

The best part of _this_ was knowing that John chose him. John was his. Forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://nottoolateforthegame.tumblr.com/)


End file.
